Antagonists
Antagonists * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Abomination (Marvel Comics) * Abyss (Marvel Vs Capcom 2) * Adrian and Cassius (Little Nicky) * Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) * Adolf Hitler * Aizen (Bleach) * Aku & Demongo (Samurai Jack) * Akuma (Street Fighter series) * Al McWhiggin (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2) * Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) * Alameda Slim (Disney's Home on the Range) * Alan Gabriel (Big O) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) * Alex (Golden Sun) * Alfred & Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) * Alien Visitor * Alex DeLarge* (A Clockwork Orange) * Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim) * All Of 3 Rugrats Movies Villains (Scar-nose, Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude) * Allmighty Tallest (Invader Zim) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Amos Slade (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) * Anakin Skywalker "Evil" (Star Wars) * Andross (Star Fox)21 * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Angry Scientist (Sheep in the Big City) * Annie & Oakley (Pokemon) * Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) * Apocalymon (Digimon) * Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Archie (Pokemon) * V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) * Arlong (One-Piece) * Ares (Greek Mythology) * Arbok (Pokemon) * Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) * AT-AT Walker* (Star Wars) * AT-ST Walker* (Star Wars) * Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) * Aunt Figg and Mr. Lickboot (Tom and Jerry:The Movie) * Aunt Sarah (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) * Auto (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) * Azula* (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Baby (Dragonball GT) * Bane (DC Comics) * Barbra Streisand ( as Mecha-Streisand) * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Lord Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) * Barnaby (Babes in Toyland) * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Barricade (Transformers) * Battle Droids (Star Wars) * Baxter Stockman* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Bebop* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Beetleworx (Epic Mickey) * Berg Katse* (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) * Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) * Big Bad Wolf (Disney) * Big Black Monster * The Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) * The Black Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test) * The Blockheads (Gumby) * Block Bot (Pokemon) * Blokk (War Planets) * Blood Falcon (F-Zero) * Bluto* (Popeye) 22 * Boba Fett* (Star Wars) * Boingo the Bunny (Hoodwinked!) * Bonnie And Clyde * Boogeyman (Ghostbusters) * Borg Drone (Star Trek TNG) * Borg Queen (Star Trek Voyager) * Boost,DJ,Wingo & Snot Rod (Disney/Pixar's Cars) * Boris Badenov (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) * The Baroness (G.I. Joe) * Baron Dante (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) * Baron Silas Greenback and Nero (Danger Mouse) * Botticelli (The Tale of Desperaux) * The Bowler Hat Guy ('Meet the Robinsons'')'' * Braiking Boss (Neo-Human Casshern) * Brak (Space Ghost) * Brain Monster (The Brain) * Brianiac (DC Comics) * Br'er Fox (Uncle Remus folktales)23 * Broly (Dragonball Z) *Brobot (Phineas And Ferb) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans) * Buggy The Clown (One-Piece) * Bullseye (Marvel Comics) * Bullsquids (Half Life) * Bunce, Boggis, and Bean the Farmers (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Butch and Cassidy (Pokemon) * Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) * Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: SuperStar Saga) * Cad Bane (Star Wars) * Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess) * Caligula * CandleJack (Freakazoid) * Captain Black (Captain Scarlet) * Captain Hook* (Peter Pan) * Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Cards* (Alice in Wonderland) * Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Carmen San Diego* (Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?) * Carnage (Marvel Comics) * The Cat King (Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale) * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Catalina (Grand Theft Auto III) * Catwoman (DC Comics) * Cavity Creeps * Cell* (Dragonball Z) * Cerberus (Greek Mythology) * Cervantes (Soulcalibur) * Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) * Chairman Drek (Ratchet and Clank) * Chaor (Chaotic) * Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Charles Muntz (Disney/Pixar's Up) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) * Chernabog *Second In Command* (Disney's Fantasia) * Chernabog's Minions (Disney's Fantasia) * Chick Hicks (Disney/Pixar's Cars) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew (Disney/Pixar's Cars) * Children of the Corn (Steven King's Children of the Corn) * Children of the Damned * Chinche And the Evil Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) * Chris-chan * Chucky (Child's Play) * Chucky's Bride (Child's Play) * Christine (Steven King's Christine) * Cigarette Smoking Man (The X-Files) * Claire Brewster (BeetleJuice) * Claudia (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Claudia Wolf (Silent Hill 3) * Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) * Clockwerk (Sly Cooper & the Thievius Raccoonus) * Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III) * Cluny the Scourge (Redwall) * The Coachman (Disney's Pinocchio) * The Coachman's Minions (Disney's Pinocchio) * Coach Buzzcut And Principal McVicker(Beavis and Butthead) * Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) * The Collector (Disney's Bonkers!) * The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Colonel Miles Quaritch (Avatar Live Action Version) * Colonel Muska (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) * Commando Elite (Small Soldiers) * Connie D'Amico and her friends (Family Guy) * Cooler* (Dragonball Z) * Coco Labouche (Rugrats in Paris the movie) * Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) * Count Dregon (Masked Rider) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) * Covenant Elites (Halo) * Covenant Grunts (Halo) * Crab People (South Park is Gay) * Creeplings (Swat Kats) * Crecetherous & Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Cruella de Ville (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) * Cujo (Stephen King's Cujo) * Cutting-Edge Appliances (The Brave Little Toaster) * Cthulhu (Lovecraftian mythology) * Cyclops (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad) * Cylons (Battlestar Galactica) * Cyrus (Pokemon) * D199/Spamcan (The Railway Series) * Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) * Dahaka (Prince of Persia Warrior Within) * Dahila Gillspie (Silent Kill Video Game) * Dai Shi (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) * Damien * Dante (Full Metal Alchemist) * Dark Bloom (Winx Club) * Dark Bowser (Mario) * Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) * Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) * Dark Kat (Swat Kats) * Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Disney's Dave the Barbarian) * Dark Prince (Prince of Persia) * The Dark Queen and General Slaughter (Battletoads) * Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) * The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Darkstorm (Visionaries) * Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * David (Animorphs) * David Xanatos (Full Steel-Clan Armor) (Disney's Gargoyles) * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Death * Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename:Kids Next Door) * Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) * Demon King Piccolo (Dragonball) * Demona (Disney's Gargoyles) * Dennis the Hitman,The Cyclops & the Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Destro* (G.I. Joe) * Devimon (Digimon) * Devious Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) * Dewey (Malcom in the middle) * The Diesel D261 (The Railway Series) * Diesel 10 (Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Ding Dong Daddy (Teen Titans) * Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) * Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) * Doc Terror and Hacker (The Centurions: Power Xtreme) * Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Donny Rottweiler (The Replacements) * Doronbo Gang (Time Bokkan) * Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Dragon and Baboon (Skunk Fu!) * Dragon Emperor (The Mummy: Rise of the Dragon Emperor) * Drake (The Pebble & the Penguin) * The Drej and the Drej Queen (Titan A.E.) * Drokmar (Magic Sword) * Dr. Animo (Ben 10) * Dr. Blight and M.A.L. (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) * Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Evil (Austin Powers series) * Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess & the Frog) * Doctor Frankenollie & Julius (Runaway Brain) * Dr. Hamsterviel & Gantu (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) * Dr, Heinz Doofensmirtz (Phineaus and Ferb) * Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Hyde* * Dr. K (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) * Dr. Kamikazi & Constantine (Robot Boy) * Dr. Mindbender (G.I. Joe) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out) * Dr. Piranoid (Street Sharks) * Dr. Pretorius (The Mask: The Animated Series) * Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) * Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) * Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) * Dr. Wasabi (Chop Socky Chooks) * Dr. Weird & Steve (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Dr. X (Action Man) * Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Duck Vader (Tiny Toon Adventures) * The Duke Of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) * Dwayne the Verminator (Over the Hedge) * Dukat (Star Trek DS9) * Ebon (Static Shock) * ED-209 (RoboCop) * Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) * Edgar Balthazar (Disney's The Aristocats) * Edgar the Cockroach (Men In Black) * Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * El Chupacabra (Mexican Cryptid) * El Malefico (Mucha Lucha Movie) * El Seed (The Tick) * Elder Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi Partners in Time) * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Emperor Mateus of Palamecia (Final Fantasy 2) * Emperor Palpatine* (Star Wars) * Emperor Zurg* (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Eneru (One-Piece) * Envy,Gluttony,Sloth & Lust (Full Metal Alchemist) * Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy &Mandy) * Etemon (Digimon) * Evil Ash (Pokemon) * Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) * Evil-Lyn (He-Man) * Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) * Eye Guy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers) *Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fat Tony (The Simpsons) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Fearless Leader (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Fifi (Open Season 2) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *The Fly (The Fly) *The Fossas (Madagascar) *Foot Clan Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Forte (Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Foulfellow & Gideon (Pinocchio) * Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Frankenstein's Monster * Franklin D. Mann (Whiplash) * Frank D'Amico (Kick-Ass) * The Fratellies (The Goonies) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Frieda the Evil Stepmother (Happily N'Ever After) * Frieza (Dragonball Z) * Froglip (The Princess & the Goblin) * Frosty (Jesus vs. Frosty) * Fujimoto (Ponyo) * Furi (Death Jr. Root of Evil) * Galactor Troops* (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) * Gallaxar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) * Gargoyles (French Folklore) * Garland/Chaos (Final Fantasy 1) * Gary Smith (Bully) * Gastly, Haunter & Gengar (Pokemon) * Geese Howard* (King of Fighters) * Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) * Gaul the Ape King (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) * Gazimon (Digimon) * Geechisu and N (Pokemon) * Geegus (World Heroes) * Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * General Grawl (Planet 51) * General Grevious (Star Wars) * General Mandible (Antz) * General Parvo (Road Rovers) * General RAAM (Gears of War) * General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) * General Woundwort (Watership Down) * General Xaviax (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight) * Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) * George Liqour (Ren and Stimpy) * Goldar (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Goliath (The Bible)o * Gollum (Lord of The Rings) * Ghaleon (Lunar Silver Story) * Ghosts (Pac-Man) * Ghostface (Scream) * Ghostfreak (Ben 10) * The Ghost King & Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) * The Giant Magnet (The Brave Little Toaster) * Giant Octopus (It Came from Beneath the Sea) * Gillman (Creature from the Black Lagoon) * Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Giovanni (Pokemon) * The Ginyu Force (Dragonball Z) * Giygas (Earthbound) * Gizmo (Teen Titans) * GLaDOS (Portal) * Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) * Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro 1) * Gnorga (A Troll In Central Park) * Goa'uld Soldier* (Stargate SG-1) * Goblin (Rankin-Bass' The Hobbit)24 * Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) * Gordon Walker (Supernatrual) * Goro (Mortal Kombat) * Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) * Gorrath (Megas XLR) * Gossamer (Looney Tunes) * Goth and Throb (Silverwing) * Governor Ratcliffe (Disney's Pocahontas) * Gozer the Destroyer (Ghostbusters) * The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle!) * Grand Moff Tarkin (Star Wars) * Grandmaster Meio (Strider) * The Greaser Dogs (CatDog) * The Great Mighty Poo/Sloprano (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * The Green Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) * Grendel (Beowulf) * The Griffin that works for Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Grimer & Muk (Pokemon) * Grimlord (VR Troopers) * Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie series) * Gutsman (Mega Man) * Gyarados (Pokemon) * Hack and Slash (Reboot) * Hades (Disney's Hercules) * Hans Gruber (Die Hard) * Hannibal Lector (Silence of The Lambs) * Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) * Hao Asakura (Shaman King) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Head Crabs (Half Life) * Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) * Heather (Total Drama Island) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * Heihachi Mishima* (Tekken) * Heinrich the Alien (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Henry Bowers (Stephen King's It) * Henry Kane (Poltergeist) * Herbert P. Bear (Club Penguin) * Hex & Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Hexa-Decimal (Reboot) * Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Him (Powepuff Girls) * Hoggish Greedly and Rigger (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) * The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Hopper (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) * Hordak (She-Ra: The Princess of Power) * The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron) * Hotstreak (Static Shock) * Houndoom (Pokemon) * The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) * Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) * The Human Ton (The Tick) * Hunter J (Pokemon) * Hunter Van Pelt (Jumanji) * Hunters (Resident Evil) * Hydra (Greek Mythology) * Hyena-Swine (The Island of Dr.Moreau) * Iago (Othello) * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) * Imhotep (The Mummy) * Imperial Stormtroopers (Star Wars) * Infiltration Unit 7 (The Zeta Project) * Iron-Masked Marauder (Pokemon) * Itachi* (Naruto) * Ivan Ooze (The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie) * Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone and Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) * Jabba The Hutt (Star Wars) * The Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) * Jack-Bots (Xiaolin Showdown) * Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) * Jack-O-Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Jack Krauser (Resident Evil) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * The Jackal, the Juggernaut, the Angry Princess, The First Born Son, The Torso, the Pilgrimess, The Bound Woman, The Torn Prince, The Hammer, The Great Child and Dire Mother (Thirteen Ghosts) * Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) * Jango Fett (Star Wars) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * JAWS (James Bond) * Jaws the Shark (Jaws movies) * Jazz Hands (Totally Spies) * Jean Claude (Rugrats In Paris The Movie) * Jecht (Final Fantasy X) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Jersey Devil (New Jersey Folklore) * Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) * Jiang shi (Chinese mythology) * Jigsaw* (Saw Series) * Joe,the Shark & the army of crabs (Help! I'm a Fish) * Johnny Rancid (Teen Titans) * The Joker (DC Comics) * The Jub Jub Bird (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) * Justice (Afro Samurai) * Justin (Total Drama Action) * K-9 (Looney Tunes) * Kaa the Snake (Disney's the Jungle Book) * Kagura (Inuyasha) * Kahmunrah (Night of the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian) * Kamek the Magikoopa (Yoshi's Island and Super Mario Bros.) * Kammy Koopa (Paper Mario) * Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) * May, Marie and Lee The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Kanna (Inuyasha) * Karst and Agatio (Golden Sun: The Lost Age) * Katsuhiko Jinnai (El Hazard) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Kazar the Wildebeest (Disney's The Wild) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) * Ken Bloome (Bee Movie) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Kerrigan* (Starcraft) * Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) * Killer Moth (Teen Titans) * Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) * King Titan (Stingray) * Killer Tomatoes (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Kilokahn (Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) * King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) * King Cold* (Dragonball Z) * King Dedede (Kirby series) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country series) * King Malbert (Igor) * King Sphinx (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * King Snorky and his Killer Dolphins (The Simpsons) * King Zarkon (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) * Kitten (Teen Titans) * Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * Klingons* (Star Trek) * Kōdai (Pokemon) * Koopalings (Mario) * Krad (Christmas is Here Again) * Kraid (Metroid) * Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Kraken (The Clash of the Titans) * Krulos (Dino-Riders) * Krypto (Destroy All Humans) * Lacey (Sketchers Commercial) * Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella & Lucifer (Disney's Cinderella) * Lady Richington (Sheep in the Big City) * Lamia (Stardust) * Lampray (War Planets) * Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Lawrence III (Pokemon) *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) * Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) * Leader X (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) * Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * Leatherhead* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Leonard Saber (G-Force) * Leon Powalski (Star Fox) * Lex Luthor* (DC Comics) * Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * The Lizard (Marvel Comics) * The Lobe (Freakazoid) * Lock, Shock & Barrel (Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas) * Loki (Son of the Mask) * Long John Silver (Treasure Island) * Lopan (Big Trouble in Little China) * Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates Of The Caribbean) * Lord Darkar (Winx Club) * Lord Dread (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) * Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Lord Fear (Ace Lightning) * Lord of Darkness (Legend) * Lord Spite and Ogun (World of Quest) * Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Lots-o Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) * Lucius Heinous the Seventh (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * M. Bison* (Street Fighter) * Machindramon (Digimon) * The Mad Doctor (Disney) * Mad Hatter (DC Comics) * Mad Mod (Teen Titans) * Madame Gasket (Robots) * Madame Medusa & Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Madame Mim* (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) * Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales) * Magician (House of the Dead) * Magneto* (Marvel Comics) * Majin Buu* (Dragonball Z) * Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) * Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) * Malefor the Dark Master (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) * Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) * Makuta (Bionicle) * Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans) * Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) * Mammoth (Teen Titans) * The Man-Bat (DC Comics) * ManBearPig ("ManBearPig") * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) * Marcus (Pokemon) * Marina Del Ray (Disney's The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * The Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers in the 24th & 1/2 Century) * Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) * Marcus (Pokemon) * Mariko (Elfen Lied) * Master Control Program and Sark (Tron) * Master Hand & Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee) * Masterspy (Supercar) * Max Cady (Cape Fear) * Maxie (Pokemon) * Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Maximus I.Q (Atomic Betty) * The Mayor (Action League Now!) * Medusa (Clash of the Titans) * Megabyte (Reboot) * Megatron (Transformers) * Megatron (Beast Wars) * Meg Mucklebones (Legend) * MetalSeadramon (Digimon) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mephisto & Blackheart (Ghost Rider) * Merlock the Magician (Disney) * Messina & El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Metallo (Superman) * Mettools (Mega Man) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Michael Myers/The Boogeyman (Halloween) * Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Mileena (Mortal Kombat) * Miles Mayhem (M.A.S.K.) * Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon) * Minister Shun & Tak the Rat Alchemist (Legend of Kay) * Minotaur (Greek mythology)25 * Mirage (Aladdin) * Misa Amane (Death Note) * Mrs Beady And Snotty Boy (Back at the Barnyard) * Miss Censordoll (Morel Orel) * Miss Truchbull (Matilda) * Mistress 9 (Sailor Moon) * Mitch (Phineas & Ferb) * Mithos Yggdrasill (Tales of Symphonia) * Mok (Rock and Rule) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Moloch (Death Jr.) * Mom (Futurama) * The Mole Man (Marvel Comics) * Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mon-Star (Silverhawks) * Monstro (Disney's Pinocchio) * Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Monzerath & Xerxes (Aladdin) * Moo (Monster Rancher) * Mordred (Excalibur) * Morgana (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice) * Morgana the Sea Witch (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Motaro (Mortal Kombat) * Mother Brain (Super Metroid) * Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Mr. Big (Moonwalker) * Mr. Burns & Smithers (The Simpsons) * Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Mr. Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) * Mr. Dark (Rayman) * Mr. Electric (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) * Mr. Grinsle (Martn Morning) * Mr. Murdstone (David Copperfield) * Mr. Smee & the pirates (Peter Pan) * Mr. Stubborn (Mr. men and little misses) * Mr. Swackhammer & the Monstars (Space Jam) * Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Mr. Waternoose (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) * Mr. Winkie and the weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Ms. Endive (Chowder) * Ms. Hannigan (Annie) * The Moth Man (American Cryptid) * Muddy and Dallas Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America) * Mulgarath (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Myotismon (Digimon) * Mysterio (Marvel Comics) * Mystique (Marvel Comics) * The Nazi * Napolean (Animal Farm) * Nappa (Dragonball Z) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Natasha Fatale (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) * Neff (Altered Beast) * Negaduck,Steelbeak,Bushroot,Liquidator,Megavolt & Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) * Nemesis and the Outriders (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) * Nightmare (Devil May Cry) * Nightmare (Kirby) * Nightmare (Soulcalibur) * The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumber Land) * Nizam (Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * The Noid (Dominoe's Pizza Mascot) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * Norman Bates (Psycho) * Oddjob (James Bond) * Omega Shenron* (Dragonball GT) * Onaga (Mortal Kombat) * Oogie Boogie (Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas) * Orc: See Goblin. * Orochi (Japanese Mythology)26 * Orochimaru (Naruto) *Osama bin Laden * Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) *Onslaught (Marvel Vs Capcom) * The Other Mother (Coraline) * The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Paul (Pokemon) * Peaches (Rocko's Modern Life) * The Penguin (DC Comics) * Pennywise (Stephen King's It) * Peperami Animal * Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Peg-Leg Pete (Disney) * Petey Piranha (Super Mario Sunshine) * Phantom (Devil May Cry) * Phantom the Pirate (Pokemon) * Phaeton (Exo Squad) * Piedmon (Digimon) * Pighead (Saw Video Game) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Anton Poldark (The Spy Next Door) * Porky (Mother 3) * Porphyrion, Tethys, Crius & Mnemosyne (Hercules and Xena- The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) * Predalien (Alien Vs Predator: Requiem) * Primal Dialga (Pokemon) * Prince Charming (Shrek) * Prince Eccentro, Gluko & Batch (Mon Colle Knights) * Prince John & Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) * Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi Partners in Time) * Principal Cutler (The Replacements) * Private Public (Sheep in the Big City) * Professor Burnital (Dr. Muto) * Professor Chaos (Ninja Version) (Good Times with Weapons) * Professor Dweeb (Ghostbusters) * Professor Clayton Forrestor, T.V's Frank, Pearl Forrestor, Observer and Professor Bobo (Mystery Science Theatre 3000) * Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Professor Von Kriplespac (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) * Puddies (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Pudgy Pig (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Puppetmon (Digimon) * Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Pyro (Marvel Comics) * Q (Star Trek TNG) * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) * Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) * Queen Narissa (Disney's Enchanted) * Queen Nehellenia (Sailor Moon) * Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Queen Slug-For-a-Butt (Earthworm Jim) * Queen Vexus (My Life As A Teenage Robot) * Ra (Stargate) * Raditz* (Dragonball Z) * Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) * Rahzar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Ramesses (The Prince of Egypt) * Ramon Salazar (Resident Evil) * Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Randall Boggs (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) * Raska (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Rat King* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Rat King (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Ratchet (Robots) * Ratigan & Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *The Regurgitator (Phineas & Ferb) * Ravage (Transformers) * Reagan Teresa Macneil (The Exorcist) * Red the Evil Dragon (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) * Red the Feline Devil (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Redda (Mon Colle Knights) * Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers (Disney's The Princess & the Frog) * Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) * Reptile* (Mortal Kombat) * Richard Nixon * The Riddler (DC Comics) * Ridley (Metroid) * The Ringmaster (Disney's Dumbo) * Ripto,Crush & Gulp (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) * Risky Boots (Shantae) * Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * Robot Monkeys (Pip) * Robot Devil (Futurama) * Robot Santa (Futurama) * Robot Smashers (Super Smash Bros. Unleashed) * Rocksteady* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Romeo (Martin Morning) * Rourke (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High) * Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) * Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) * Rumpelstilskin's Witches and Fifi the Goose (Shrek Forever After) * Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) * Ryuk (Death Note) *Saddam Hussein * Sa'luk (Aladdin & the King of Thieves) * Sagat (Street Fighter series) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Samara (The Ring) * Samhain (Ghostbusters) * Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) * The Sanderson Sisters (Disney's Hocus Pocus) * The Sandworm (Beetlejuice) * Sandman (Marvel Comics) * Satan *Leader* * Satan's Army ("Best Friends Forever")27 * Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun) * Sauron* (The Lord of the Rings) * Saw Boss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) * Scar (Disney's The Lion King) * Scarab (Mummies Alive!) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Scroop (Disney's Treasure Planet) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Sentinels (The Matrix) * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) * Serpentor (G.I. Joe) * Sephiroth* (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) * Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) * Shadow Master (Double Dragon) * Shadow Lugia & Greevil (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness) * Shan-Yu (Disney's Mulan) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Shaw (Open Season) * Shego (Kim Possible) * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Disney's The Lion King) * Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Shooter McGavin (Happy Gilmore) * The Shredder* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Si and Am (Disney's Lady and the Tramp) * Sid (Toy Story) * Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Sigma (Mega Man X) * Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) * Simon the Monster Hunter (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Sinistar * Siphon (Disney's Race to Witch Mountain) * Sierra McCool & Twin Girls (Claudia and Jennifer) (The Replacements) * Skywarp (The Transformers) * The Skeleton King & Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) * Skeletons * Skeletor* (He-Man) * Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) * Skorge (Gears of War 2) * The Skrulls (Marvel Comics) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Skullmaster (Mighty Max) * Slade Wilson (Teen Titans) * Slayer (Guilty Gear) * Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Sly Sludge and Ooze (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Smile Away Reformatory School Seargent (Phineas & Ferb) * Agt. Smith* (The Matrix) * Snidley Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right) * Snowbeast (Snowbeast) * Soccer Mom (Codename Kids Next Door) * Solus (Crackdown) * Sonichu (Chris-Chan) * The Sorceress (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) * Soundwave* (Transformers) * Soto (Ice Age) * Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) * Species 8472 (Star Trek Voyager) * Specter (Ape Escape) * Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away) * Splatter & Dodge (Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) * Starscream* (Transformers) ' * Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Stayne, the Knave of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Steele (Balto) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) * Stormella (Ruldolph The Red Rosed Reindeer) * Stromboli (Disney's Pinocchio) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Suzy Johnson (Phineas & Ferb) * Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) * Swiper the Fox (Dora The Explorer) * Sykes (Disney's Oliver & Company) * Syndrome (Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Talpa (Ronin Warriors) * Tank Shredder Evans (Surf's Up) * Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Ted Bundy * Team Aqua (Pokemon Sapphire) * Team Galactic (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) * Team Magma (Pokemon Ruby) * Team Plasma (Pokemon Black & White) * Team Rocket (Pokemon) * Teetsi (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) * Tengu (Japanese Mythology) * Tekkaman Evil (Tekkaman Blade) * Terminator (T-800) (The Terminator) * Tex Hex (Bravestarr) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Thundercracker (The Transformers) * The Technodrome* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * The 3 Storms (Big Trouble in Little China) * The Fallen (Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen) * The Hacker (Cyberchase) * The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) * The Phantom Blot (Disney) * The Phantom Blot (Epic Mickey) * The Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Toad (Flushed Away) * Tiffany (Bride of Chucky) * Toad Air Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) * Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) * Todd (Beavis and Butthead) * The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Tokka (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Tombstone (Marvel Comics) * Tony Eagle Eyes (Skatoony) * Toy Santa (The Santa Clause 2) * Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Trigon (Teen Titans) * Tripod (Spielberg's War of the Worlds) * The Trix (Winx Club) * Trogdor (Homestar Runner) * True Ogre (Tekken) * Two-Face (DC Comics) * Tyrannosaurus rex (Dino-Riders)28 * Tyrant (Resident Evil) * Tzekel-Kan (The Road To El Dorado) * UFO's (Earth vs The Flying Saucers) * Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) * Ultron (Marvel Comics) * Umbra (Mighty Orbots) * Undertow the Shark (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Unicron (Transformers) * Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) * Vaati (The legend of Zelda) * Valtor (Winx Club) * Vampires (Romanian Folklore) * Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) * Vendetta (Making Fiends) * Venger (Dungeons and Dragons) * Venjix (Power Rangers RPM) * Venom (Marvel Comics) * Verminous Skumm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Vexor (Big Bad Beetleborgs) * Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) * Vigo (Ghostbusters) * Vincent (Over the Hedge) * The Violator (Spawn) * Lord Viper (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Vidia (Tinkerbell) * Vile (Mega Man X) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Visser 3 (Animorphs) * Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Von Talon (Disney's Valiant) * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) * WarHead (Vectorman) * Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Harry & Marv the Wet Bandits (Home Alone) * Weezing (Pokemon) * The White Witch* (The Chronicles of Narnia) * The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Willian Birkin (Resident Evil) * Winged Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) * Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) * Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Wizeman the Wicked (Nights into Dreams...) * Werewolves (Romanian Folklore) * The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who!) * Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo (H.R. Pufnstuf) * The Witch King (Lord of the Rings) * Woodland Critters ("Woodland Critter Christmas") * Woods (Disney's First Kid) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Harry ,Zinnia, Michael Wormword (Matilda) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) *Xemnas,Xaldin,Demyx,Xigbar,Vexen,Lexaeus,Zexion,Saix,Axel,Luxord,Marluxia,Larxane,Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts 2) * Xenomorph (Alien) * Xerxes (300) * Yautja (Predator) * Yami (Okami) * Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Yu Yevon (Final Fantasy X) * Yubaba (Spirited Away) * Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove) * King Zant (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom (SD Gundam) * Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Zarok (Medievil) * Zartan (G.I. Joe) * Zartog (Space Chimps) * Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) * Zemus/Zeromus (Final Fantasy IV) * Zerg Hydralisks (Starcraft) * Zero (Pokemon) * Zerglings (Starcraft)Z * Zig Zag (The Thief & the Cobbler) * Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Zombies* (Night of the Living Dead) * Zorak (Space Ghost) * The Zorgons (Zithura) * Zudo (The Telebugs) Category:Characters